That darn book
by UnhappenedMiracle
Summary: It was about time writing a Harry Potter fanfiction XD. When Hermione tries to take a book that Draco wants too, anything can happen. Obviously Dramione... Mature situations...


"... To sum up always read carefully the instructions before making any potion, unless you want to end up in the hospital wing", Professor Snape said at the end of his class, making a reference to Neville Longbottom who was forced to spend the whole day there, because the potion he tried to make, exploded right onto his face. Severus started to pick up the ingredients that were on his desk and said.

"Who wants to write the next essay about the history of potions during the fourteenth century?" Behind his back the class remained silent. Only one student raised a hand. Severus turned back to see the usual suspect in cases like this; Hermione Granger was the only student that willingly was taking on and doing all the homework in order to improve her already excellent grades.

"As usually we have only one volunteer." he said sighing. "You are dismissed. Miss Granger, come here. I 'll hand you a list of books, to use for the essay."

The brunette raised and took her books. "I 'll meet you guys later" said to Harry and Ron as she walked to Snape's desk.

Passing by Malfoy's desk, he wishpered in her ear, "We will leave, so you 'll be able to suck on Snape personally." right before disappearing among the other Slytherin students.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione rushed to say behind her flushed cheeks and just managed to see Ron giving a death glare to the pure-blood.

"Mr. Malfoy ten point off for Slytherin!" Snape said calmly without even bothering to raise his head from his papers.

"Now Miss Granger, look in the library for these books." He gave her a list with the titles of about a dozen books. "The essay is rather small this time so I expect it to be handed about tomorrow morning. And in case you need more time take this." He passed to the girl a note. "If you show this to the head boy, you will have about one hour more to work before going to bed."

Hermione nodded in agreement and took the papers. "Thank you Professor" and she left the classroom. 

At the afternoon lunch she found again her two best friends. Harry was still red and panting a bit from the Quidditch training but Ron looked fresh as if he had just woke up.

"I took a nap between the classes", he explained.

"So will you help me with the home work today?" Hermione asked smiling the two boys as they were done eating.

"Sorry Hermione. I am exhausted. Plus I have to meet Hagrid today." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"You, Ron?"

"Who, me?" the red-head asked blushing to her smile. "I have to do that thing... And then that other thing..."

"Fine!" the girl said and left almost running without saying anything else.

"Do you think that she got angry to us?" Harry asked Ron looking to Hermione who was just getting out from the dining room.

"Nah, you know her. She will be just fine. Are you going to eat that?" Ron asked pointing to Harry's dish.

"You can have it". 

The girl spent the whole afternoon and evening in the library looking in the catalogues for books with weird names like "Wizardry and potion-making in Britain", "Crisis of Potions in the 1400s and 1500s" and "New Encyclopaedia of Wizardry".

She was almost done writing and had to find only one more book. "How Druids affected magic potions in the Middle Ages and later". Looking in the book catalogue she was given spotted the book and the bookcase it was placed.

After checking all the shelter twice, Hermione still couldn't find the book.  
><em>"That's weird. It should be here. The librarian said that that noone borrowed this book the last 57 years. But maybe somebody has stolen it."<em>

But without letting there thoughts to discourage her she continued looking for it. She searched for it on the librarian's desk, among the books that students and teacher were borrowing and bringing back and the books that some people were reading inside the library.

And there it was, on a desk quite afar from the other, into the hands of a lonely reader and one of the most annoying people Hermione had ever met. That certain blonde boy, kept turning the pages looking for something interesting to read.

Hermione sighed. _"Why, why me, of all people. And why, why Malfoy of all people?"_

_"Calm down Hermione, you are home now. He can't hurt me in the library. Can he?" _Inside her head the last question was not in such a confident tone as she wanted it to be.

But it was late and she was tired. She would do anything to get the damn book and finish that essay at last. Without missing a beat Hermione combed with her fingers her messed hair and put on her most enchanting and charming smile. She walked to Draco, her heart beating fast.

The brunette poked wondering whether she should call him by his first name or just Malfoy, slightly his shoulder politely asked; "Excuse me, Dra... Malfoy, I need the book you are holding."

The wizard raised his head from the book when he heard the known voice. In front of him was standing the witch he constantly insulted, Weasly's girlfriend or something like that. Smiling. To him. Weird thing, for sure. Hermione had never smiled to him again. _"I guess she does not look that bad when she smiles_" he decided.

"Why the hell are you smiling, like that Joker guy, Granger?"

"Do you know Joker?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Crabbe and Goyle made of see it. Now, what do you want?"

That beautiful smile of hers disappeared in once.  
>"I asked nicely for the book, Malfoy. I need it." She rested her back on the nearer bookcase.<p>

"Why? Won't you be the nice perfect student without it?" Draco said in his usual mocking tone. He raised leaving the book opened and came right in front of Hermione trapping her between the bookcase and his body.

Feeling his intimidating gaze falling upon her, Hermione tried to push him aside. Placing her small hands onto his broad chest she felt his firm muscles from all that Quidditchtraining, that had the majority of the females in the school drooling. No matter how hard she pushed, he remained there looking the witch with his grey eyes.

"Hands off me, witch!" Draco said and suddenly pinned her hands right next to her head.

"Who do you think that you are, Mud-blood to interrupt me like that?" His tone was not that angry but quite annoyed. Hermione just looked at him praying to the Gods that he would let her go and that nobody would come up to see her like that.

She lowered her eyes. Playing scarred was the only way to get out of there.

She took a terrified expression, like a puppy who just got kicked by a boot and stared deeply in Draco's eyes. With a deep breath she let the word out like she was ready to faint.

"Draco, let me go!"

The boy grinned and said; "That's it! Call my name!"

"Wow a sexual innuendo. Very funny."

Hermione didn't know what else to do. That section of the library never was popular with the students and she and Malfoy were alone there. If she tried to scream Malfoy would disappear or he would just stand there while everybody would be singing "Draco and Hermione on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!".

Then instantly a sudden an idea popped in her head, something that she was thinking since the first school day of the year when Malfoy had started to tease her.

She leaned to his side and standing on her tip toes, pressed her lips to his. Hermione felt him gasping but his hands were still holding the girl fiercely. He kissed her back after some moment of awkwardness, their tongues fighting for domination. His hand trailed down from her back to her bottom and slightly squeezed her bum.

It was Hermione's time to gasp now.

"You are quite cunning. Are you sure that you are a Gryffindor, love?"  
>The blonde asked breaking the kiss and leaving Hermione moaning for more.<p>

"I just wanted to erase that stupid smile from your face!"

"Yeah, I thought so."

He kissed her one more time before the Slytherin Head Boy was heard. It was time to go to bed. Even Malfoy could not ignore him. Without saying anything he just let Hermione's hands go.

"Catch you later, love!"

She watched him walking farther and farther until she couldn't watch him anymore. When the Gryffindor Head Girl approached Hermione, the girl showed her speechless Professor Snape's note.

"You can work for one more hour". Hermione just nodded to her words.

When she was all alone again she sat down in the armchair that Draco was sitting previously, thinking what happened the last half an hour. _"Let me see, firstly I spoke to Dra...Malfoy, then he pinned of to the wall and then we made out... Unusual day!_"

The next day in the end of the potion class she presented her essay. All the class and Draco _("Wait, why an I thinking of Draco alone from the rest of the class and by his first name?_") had their eyes laid up on her.

"Exceptional work as always Miss Granger. Although you could refer a little more to the Druids and their impact to magic potions…"

"Believe me Professor, it just was not possible!" Hermione said, watching Draco moving uncomfortably on his seat.


End file.
